


Assurance

by annwritesfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically a shit ton of mentioned characters, F/M, I sure as fuck dont know, What the fuck does assurance have to do with this??, anyway have some more non-descript OFC that could work as a reader-insert, btw im at it again with the bullshit titles., i wrote this when i was still in my feels about ep3, it do look good tho, it rlly fucked me up ngl, the only two who talk in this are Cas and the OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annwritesfics/pseuds/annwritesfics
Summary: It was hard to think, really, that it had been nearly seven years since she'd first set eyes on him. The way she'd pulled out her knife and set it against his throat seemed still fresh in her mind.Oh, how different a time that was.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> I proof-read this time :D

It was hard to think, really, that it had been nearly seven years since she'd first set eyes on him. The way she'd pulled out her knife and set it against his throat seemed still fresh in her mind.

Oh, how different a time that was.

She remembered so very clearly how uncomfortable that first meeting had been. How he'd tried to talk the knife out her hand, calmly explaining that he was the back-up Sam and Dean had sent to her. She had, at first, called bullshit. He was an angel, she knew, because she could see his energy, and Sam and Dean would never send an angel to help her out. They knew how she felt about them. He had belligerently argued that he was sent by Sam and Dean, and that he had Dean's number and could call him right now if she wanted. Though she was still unconvinced, she'd removed her knife and backed a few steps away.

"You want to know why I backed down?" she'd later asked him, on the tail-end of five or six shots of vodka.

"Why?"

"Because you're an angel, and I had a knife against your neck. I had a knife against your neck, and there are any number of things that you could have done to stop me, but you talked me out of it and let me come to my own decision. I still don't like you, but I respect you. Take it as a compliment."

He certainly had taken her statement as a compliment, but much to her chagrin, he'd also taken it as an invitation to be pleasant to her. And it would have been so much easier to hate him for being an angel if he was a dick. There were countless late-night chats with Dean that ended with them both hammered, and usually her confiding that she wished Castiel was just a little bit meaner and maybe even a little bit uglier, too. His actions paired with his undeniable good looks were admittedly very hard to hate.

However, she'd managed it. At least, for the first couple of years or so. She was slowly broken down by a combination of his good looks, his unassuming charm, and the fact that he was just so whole-heartedly kind at seemingly every turn.

On a disgustingly hot night four years ago, her then-recent positive thoughts about him had all come spilling out. Everything came spilling out. She had, embarrassingly enough, told him probably every important detail about her life leading up to the moment. How her parents had gotten in the way of an angelic attack on a group of people, and how they'd been subsequently smited without remorse. How she'd run into a young hunter who was looking for someone to make her coffee while she was out, and how that had quickly turned into something of an apprenticeship. How she'd learned everything she possibly could about hunting and even a little magic, and then kept learning, just so she could someday keep the promise that she'd made to her parents. How she had fulfilled that promise, killing the angel responsible for their deaths, but how it hadn't made her feel any better. How she went on for years afterwards, hunting any supernatural being that came within a five mile radius. How Sam and Dean has stumbled upon her as she hunted a djinn one night, and how they'd become fast friends after they all took it down together. Then, how she met him. How he made her feel guilty about hating him for something he couldn't really help, which hadn't happened in a very long time. How he had unwittingly gotten her on his side, and maybe even a little bit more.

Lucky for her, the evening had gone well. As it turned out, he thought nearly the same things, and they had wasted little time showing each other exactly how they felt.

Sam and Dean had been understandably shocked when they found out. Everybody was. She supposed if she told her past self that, seven years from now, she'd be standing in the bunker, holding hands with an angel she'd ventured to say she loved, she would have laughed it off as an absolute absurdity.

But other things that seemed absurd only a few hours ago had happened. Sam had killed Rowena. Castiel had killed Belphegor. Ketch was dead. Dean was doing his best to ruin the remains of his relationship with Cas. Yes, plenty of absurd things had happened, so why not this?

She squeezed his hand, and he looked down at her.

"You are sure about this? I don't want you to leave them on my account. I know.. I know there aren't many of your friends still around."

She smiled at him. She smiled at him, even as tears filled her eyes and clouded her vision. Her lower lip quivered but she forced it to stop. She would not allow herself to cry, not when she had something to say.

"Yes, Cas, I'm sure. You're right. They have each other, and they don't need me. I don't need them, either. I can leave if I choose, and I'm choosing to leave with you. Time to move on."

And she really, truly, meant it.

His expression was still solemn, but she could tell he felt better. She squeezed his hand again and he nodded.

They turned and walked up the stairs and out the door.


End file.
